


Human Kwami School-Miraculous Ladybug

by RebelAlix



Category: Miraculous Stories!!
Genre: #Donthurtmyfeelings, #Imsorryifthisstoryiscrappy, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAlix/pseuds/RebelAlix
Summary: No Holders;Kwamis are Human;That fact was OBVI;I am soooooo obsessed with Miraculous;They go to school;Also OBVI;HOPE YOU BUTTERFLIES LIKE IT!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas Astruc made the show;I am not the owner;I only made part of the plot;I can’t remember my inspiration;Kudos to all who made a story like this!!

Hi guys! I’m gonna post the first chapter when I can! I’m gonna be very busy with Middle School, so don’t mind if I post chapters late! This is mah first fanfic, so I apologize if it is horrible!! I’m stuck in writers block so comment on some scenarios that relate to the story please!! And don’t worry, I’ll give you the credit(if you suggest something that I use!) And don’t worry, I don’t discriminate so I won’t leave choices alone for any bad reason! Thx!! Bye!!


	2. Chapter 2

Tikki was very bored. So very bored.

”Hey Tikki!”

”Hey bro. Good morning.” Her brother is Wayzz.

”Plagg, Nooroo, and I are going to a party that Pollen is hosting. We know that only you, Trixx, Duusu, Nooroo, and I are invited, so I was wondering if all of us could go in Nooroo’s car?”

Nooroo owns a limo (courtesy of him being famous and rich like Duusu), and it’s big enough for the seven of us, with extra space left over. He doesn’t like bragging about it though, unlike Duusu.

”Sure!”

”Kay, it’s outside.”

Is it just me, or is Wayzz smirking? This is definitely not gonna turn out well.

I hopped in.

”Hey, Tiks.”

”Hey, Tri-WAIT WHAT? PLAGG IS INVITED?”

Yep, I was correct. I now owe myself 5 dollars.


	3. Chapter 3

No one listened.

Everyone took seats, leaving me to sit between bro and Plagg.

”Hey, do you know where we’re going?”

”We’re staying in the car!”

”Oh? But I forgot my-“

”Don’t worry sweetie, we have enough space in here and Wayzz brought your clothes.” That was Duusu.

”Huh?”

I stared at Wayzz. He smirked. Meanwhile, my hair flew into Plagg’s face.

”Watch it!”

”Oh..sorry.......” 

“It’s fine. He can live.”

”Pollen?”

”Hi Tiks”

”Oh, so it is the full gang.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh, well, I’m tired. I’ll sleep now,”Duusu said.

”I’ll do that too. G’night everyone”Trixx said.

”Night”everyone else said.

Soon, Nooroo and Wayzz fell asleep on their respective girls, and only Plagg, Pollen, and I were awake.

”I might as well sleep now too. Don’t stay awake too late!”

Pollen eyed Plagg, and he blushed.

She passed out 2 minutes later.

I suppressed a yawn. Plagg apparently noticed.

”Umm....you can lay on me, if you want to.....I don’t mind.”

I snuggled up to him.

”G’night, Cheesebrain. G’night.”

He snuggled up to me.

”G’night.”

After the others deemed Plagg and Tikki asleep, they sat up and smirked at each other.

”Operation Plikki is a go.”


	5. Operation Plikki plans:

Wayzz: You all know how much Tikki has been pining for Plagg. I want to set them up together. Any objections?

No one objected.

Pollen: Great! I was thinking we host a mini camping trip and leave them stranded. Of course, Plagg and Tikki will have a way to call us, but none of them should know about this in any way.

Wayzz: I’ll pack for Tikki, but erm :looks uncomfortable: how am I supposed to-

Duusu: Let’s do something. Nooroo will help Trixx for Plagg’s stuff, and I will help you with Tikki’s stuff.

Everyone: Ok!

Pollen: Meanwhile, I’ll just borrow our van.

Everyone: Our?

Pollen: Nooroo, you didn’t tell them?

Nooroo: I...uhh...umm...forgot?

Pollen: :exasperated: Fine, I’ll tell. You all know the situation I’ve been going through?

All nods 

Pollen: -Yeah, well Nooroo’s mom and my dad have kinda married each other, soo yeah...

Everyone: Ohh....it’s fine Nooroo and Pollen! You guys are just friends, we all know. Anyways...

Pollen: Yeah so I’ll borrow the limo, and I’ll drive while listening to you guys. The limo can also go on autopilot, so I can also join you guys!

Everyone: Gr8! Operation Plikki is a go!


End file.
